


Valentine's #2

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Valentine's Day 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Alrighty... Sastiel, nsfw... "Where'd the gallon of honeycomb vanilla come from?" Sam didn’t think he would be doing anything on Valentine’s Day. - Requested by @dreamsfromthebunker





	

“Where’d the gallon of honeycomb vanilla ice cream come from?”

The way Dean says “honeycomb vanilla” makes Sam roll his eyes. “No clue,” he says without looking up from his laptop. “It probably belongs to Cas.”

“Weirdo,” the older Winchester grumbles, shutting the freezer. He grabs a beer and leaves the kitchen, brushing past Cas on his way out.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas says cheerfully, making a beeline for the freezer.

“Hi, Cas,” Sam replies. He glances up to watch the ex-angel pull his gallon of ice cream from the freezer and dig a spoon out of the drawer. “What’re you up to?”

“I’m going to eat ice cream and watch a movie,” Cas explains. “It’s my understanding that this is a standard activity for those without significant others on Valentine’s Day. If you do not have any plans, you’re free to join me.”

Sam chuckles. “Sure, I’ll join you.”

“Grab a spoon.”

* * *

How this developed from movie night to making out, Sam’s not sure, but he’s definitely not complaining. Cas tastes sweet, like vanilla and honey, and his lips are soft against Sam’s. They both lost a few layers somewhere along the way. The ex-angel’s hands are constantly moving, exploring Sam’s body with an eagerness he’s never experienced.

“I want you to fuck me,” Sam growls, barely removing his mouth from Cas’.

“You’re going to need to lose some more layers.”

Sam eagerly strips off his jeans and boxers, eagerly watching as Cas does the Sam. The smaller man’s cock is hard, a solid seven inches or so curving slightly to the left. Sam’s hole clenches at the thought of it inside him. He grabs Cas’ shoulders and shoves him down onto the mattress.

He straddles Cas’ hips, stretching to dig the lube out of the bedside drawer. He can feel the other man’s intense blue eyes watching him as he spreads the slick substance over his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Sam reaches back to work himself open. He locks eyes with Cas and stays like that until he feels ready.

Sam coats his lover’s cock with the remaining lube. He braces himself with one hand on Cas’ chest, the other holding his erection steady as Sam sinks down. A soft groan falls from his lips at the sensation of being filled.

For someone as inexperienced as Cas is, he’s excellent in bed. He’s a fast learner. Once he figures out which hip movements are going to drive Sam crazy the fastest, he keeps them up.

“Turn around,” Cas orders suddenly, gripping Sam’s hips to hold him in place.

Sam grins and twists around, keeping himself seated on Cas’ cock as he moves. As soon as he’s in place, Cas pull him down so his back is to the other man’s chest. The position is intimate and allow Cas to drive his erection directly into Sam’s prostate. It takes no time for him to reduce Sam to a pile of blissed out limbs on top of him.

“You feel amazing, Sam,” he murmurs in the younger Winchester’s ear. “And you look…” he trails off with a moan and an extra forceful thrust that pulls a sharp cry from Sam. “ _Amazing_.”

A hand wraps around Sam’s cock and his back arches. He comes almost instantly, jerking in Cas’ embrace. He feels Cas follow him over the edge moments later.

“Fuck,” he sighs, reluctantly rolling off of Cas.

“Fuck in deed,” the ex-angel says with a soft chuckle.

Sam twists to throw his arm over Cas’ chest and lifts up so he can kiss him. “This isn’t how I was expecting to spend Valentine’s Day,” he says quietly. “But I couldn’t be happier.”

Cas grins. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Hell, yes.”


End file.
